


Raconteur.

by chezor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I forgot to tag this as angst but I remembered that there was angst so, Lowercase, M/M, Reincarnation, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, The angst is just the story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's 2 am and I spent an hour and a half writing this, larry - Freeform, past angst, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezor/pseuds/chezor
Summary: louis can't sleep and harry tells him stories.





	

harry was scrolling through his phone one night, and louis was asleep beside him. he liked all the pictures of babies and dogs as he went down the page, as usual. louis shuffled on his side of the bed.

“hazza?” 

“lou, you're awake.”

“can't sleep. can you tell me a story?”

they did this often, more often lately. when louis was stressed, he couldn't sleep, but harry’s voice was calming. low and a little raspy, he could talk about anything and it would put louis to sleep. well, at night at least. during the day harry was a firecracker of expression that could keep louis laughing for hours.

“sure, love.” harry turned off his phone and curled up to face louis, taking his hands. “what story should we tell tonight?”

louis hummed. “i like the one with the princes, we should continue that one.”

“ah, the reincarnation story. where did we leave off on that?”

“i think in the last one, they were soldiers.”

harry agreed, “ah, yes, shall we begin?”

louis closed his eyes, and gave a little nod as harry started to speak. “as you know, once upon a time, there was a beautiful prince. he had blue eyes as vast as the sea, and he twinkled like a star wherever he went. one day, another little prince came to the kingdom. he had long curly hair, and eyes green like the earth.

“the two of them were instant best friends, and became inseparable, joined at the hip. one fated night, under the imagined music of the moon and stars, the young princes shared a kiss and a dance, and confirmed their requited love.”

louis smiled, this part was always his favorite.

“after that night, they sang their love for each other to everyone in the kingdom, and everyone on earth, and beyond our stars. the two must have written hundreds, thousands of sonnets, all for each other. nothing could keep them apart, and nothing could break their spirit.

“but, one day, a local warlock grew a jealousy that he couldn't bear. the princes had sang their love for all to hear, and he had heard enough. he had lost his love, you see, and he wanted others to feel the same pain. 

“so, on a day the princes were picnicking in the woods, the warlock cursed them. after this life, for the next seven lives, they would meet. whether they fell in love was debatable, but they would meet, and it would never last.

“so far, our beloved princes have been scientists, who met as they were both apprentices for a man who developed vaccines. they slowly, but surely, fell in love, but they never knew it. in a freak accident, our curly prince reacted to a faulty vaccination, and passed.”

louis’ smile fell, but harry pulled up their hands to kiss louis’ knuckle.

“in their next life, they were schoolmates. in the one room class, our starlight prince was much older than the other. they only interacted a couple times. once, to help the younger tie his shoes. the other, to congratulate a good game of footie. soon, the older prince would graduate, and the two would never see each other again.

“the third life was one of peace, and happiness. our little princes were simple farmers. they would work side by side, dawn til dusk. then they would retreat to dinner, where they would talk for hours about life, love, and what it all meant. they loved each other, and they knew it. this life, could very well be the happiest of the cursed.”

harry kisses louis’ knuckle again, and wiped the fringe out of his eyes. louis grinned.

“the fourth life, was probably the roughest. soldiers in world war ii. our curly prince was a sergeant, rough, tough, and rude. he would bully and berate anyone who stopped a toe out of order. both of our princes struggled to find joy, and both of them died in battle.”

louis opened his eyes, this marks the point where they left off. he had to be awake to hear this part. harry rubbed louis’ cheekbone with his thumb.

“this part is new. now in the nineteen-fifties, the fifth life for our princes was bittersweet. they played in a highschool band that dominated the town. in matching jackets, the princes and their friends charmed the school and touched the hearts of the population. after a highly successful performance, one of the best yet, they shared a public kiss in ecstasy. this would bring them together for a moment, but ultimately, the parents of starlight prince took him out of school, forced him to transfer without a word. curly prince was grounded from phone privileges, and leaving the house for months. they never heard from each other again”

“harry, that is so sad.”

“all of these are sad, love. this is an angsty story.”

“yes but, the fifties have so much more potential. i was in grease, you know. I want the fifties to be happy for them.”

“how do you suppose I do that?”

louis pondered for a moment. “tell me about what they did, how they fell in love”

harry smiled. “of course. they met at the beach during the summer. there, they had gotten high, played songs on the guitar one of them brought, and kissed for the first time. they spent every weekend on that secluded beach, kissing, playing guitar, and having fun. later at school, our starlight prince was new, and was quickly inducted into curly’s small group of friends. he fit in quite well, and everyone fell in love with him. but no one could ever fall as hard as curly.”

this time, louis kisses harry's knuckle, to show that he felt the same.

“their band formed a couple months into their friendship. that guitar from the beach brought all of them together. they sang all the songs from the radio that played in the diner. one day, someone overheard them together. our princes’ band was given the highest praise, so they auditioned for the talent show with an original song. over time, they wrote more songs, performed more events, and our princes fell deeper, and deeper in love.”

harry was about to continue, but he heard louis snore, and he chuckled. he rubbed his thumb over louis’ cheek. he thought, _and in this life, this prince still falls deeper, and deeper in love, every day._

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am so if there are any mistakes please forgive me aha


End file.
